Forum:2017-10-09 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make long wikis. ---- Okay, so someone used the Sins to kill the heads of the gangs. So we have to look at the seconds-in-command. I wonder if Greenclaw's was that Radcliffe guy? That would be a reason for having introduced him (apart from being the straight man for Greenclaw's joke). Also, is that "Laurie" written on the horse guy's belt pouch? And if so, why? And why was Greenclaw shot instead of being killed by his Sin? Bkharvey (talk) 04:18, October 9, 2017 (UTC) : It wasn't their second-in-comnads. It was the Watch Captain. He wanted to wipe out the town's Criminal Element, so he poisoned his own troops, stole the Snail and ordered the Sins to kill his targets. He was invisible to Greenclaw, which is why he was able to shoot the guy. Although yes, it's not clear yet why he killed Greenclaw and Stan in person, unless it was because Ivo was present in both cases. : And I think it's "COURIER" on the horse guy. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:52, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::No. Greenclaw's expression & gestures told us he could indeed see the gunman. So, no. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 10:58, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::: Bosda Di'Chi, I have moved your comment because you placed it in between two paragraphs posted by Geoduck42, making it unclear who said what. (The fact that this sort of thing is so easy to do with the current clunky discussion set up used on this wiki is one reason I would like to move to the more modern discussion interface that is being introduced in Wikia, but it isn't available to this wiki yet and seems to have its own set of problems. For that and other reasons, it is probably best to stick with what we've got for now.) Also, I removed the "redlink" for the word "No" and made it bold, which is what I assume you wanted. Using double square brackets to make text bold only works when it is done to the title of a page on that same page. Normally I wouldn't interfere with posts on a discussion page, but I felt that in this case it was justified. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:40, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :: I agree that the word on the horse-headed guy's pouch is COURIER. It makes sense and the first two letters certainly could be a very blurry, squashed-together "CO". As far as what is going on in the story right now, I'm pretty confused. -- William Ansley (talk) 14:06, October 9, 2017 (UTC) :::: Yes, "courier," of course; I'm an idiot. I take it "expression and gestures" means him looking over his shoulder away from Ivo and holding up his glass? But do you think Greenclaw thought the shooter was going to shoot Ivo? I would have thought he'd have plenty of backup, there in his own headquarters; why didn't someone stop the shooter? :::: P.S. Maybe it's just because I collect them, but the little black shadow line on the horse guy's breast-and-shoulders thing full of lights, just above and to the right of the central light, at the edge where it meets the yellow bit, makes it look as if his neck skin is outside of the thing of lights, i.e., is a mask. I mean, the light that's casting shadows is coming from above, because the shadows of the lights are below their edges, so the shadow I'm obsessing about should be there only if something is covering that bit. :::: P.P.S. I've also been obsessing about the anachronism of Van's hairstyle. It was only about a decade ago that students started showing up in my classes with gold-on-black hair. It was very cute on the students, and it's very cute on Van, but historically wrong. Bkharvey (talk) 14:41, October 9, 2017 (UTC) ::::: Responding to your P.S., perhaps what Phil and/or Cheyenne meant to suggest by the shadow is that the fur on Horsehead Guy's neck is sticking out over the edge of his armor (or whatever). Responding to your P.P.S., I certainly don't know enough about historical fashion to know whether or not such a hairstyle also existed in the (relatively distant) past, but it seems possible to me that it did. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:13, October 9, 2017 (UTC) DID the Sins do the killings? Or, did somebody boost the Snail, to make it appear that they did? As an alibi? Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:41, October 10, 2017 (UTC) New Chapter Headings Done I added all of the new chapter headings that Kaja added to the comic recently to the chronology. The title of the section named "Paris Needs Pants" can be seen in the page code, but the tags are messed up, so it doesn't work right now. (The line appears blank in the menu.) I also added a lot of my own headings to the Ivo Sharktooth story. I did this because it has a complicated plot and I thought they might be useful, but mainly because I'm insane, given how much time I spent on it. I'm glad I have the day off today.-- William Ansley (talk) 17:36, October 9, 2017 (UTC) : Happy indiginous peoples day! Bkharvey (talk) 20:25, October 9, 2017 (UTC)